


Wake Up, Sleepy Techie

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Gift Fic, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present for Penpenhooray based on the fact that I lack any form of self-control ever in the history of life itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penpenhooray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wake Up, Dreamers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516151) by [penpenhooray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray). 



Braeda panted as he looked down at the crumpled body lying at his feet. He had just managed to catch his target unawares but the struggle for the memories had been a long one, risking his discovery before he was able to even begin his mission for his Master. He ran a trembling hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he allowed the foreign memories to swirl and form inside of his head, resting just below the surface to allow him easy access whenever they were needed.

When he opened his eyes again, Braeda looked down at Brendol Hux II and sighed. He clicked his teeth together as he tried to think of what to do now. The younger Hux was a blank slate mentally, devoid of anything thanks to Braeda. He crouched down and placed a hand on his brow, narrowing his eyes as he concentrated, focusing on trying to create false memories to fill the void inside of his head. He used small bits and pieces of his reality to form his false life. He picked up on Brendol's earlier love of computers and his father's rejection of such a skill, deciding to give him a chance at having such a life now.

He felt drained by the time he was finished. He pushed through this tiredness, changing clothes with Brendol; giving him his common outfit while taking on his own. In time it would be tailored for his own body but for now...for now this would have to work. Once things were settled down and set up; Braeda would pay to have the former Hux smuggled out of here and sent to live somewhere else, out of his life and out of the growing conflicts to come.

* * *

“There's some new people offering their help to the Resistance. Mostly pilots and ground fighters but there's a few people skilled with tech among them too.”

Braeda walked past General Leia with a polite nod of his head. She was speaking with some of the others about the newest recruits, the same ones Skywalker had told him he may be interested in meeting. He had frowned in confusion at the older Jedi's knowing smile but nodded anyway, going off to see them for himself.

“I'm not...I'm not really built for fighting. I'm really good with tech though! I...I can get you into any kind of server given the chance, you know? I just...I just want to help people, you know? Make some kind of difference...”

Braeda turned his head at the odd slightly lisping voice and his eyes widened as he found himself staring. The speaker stood with his shoulders hunched, looking smaller than he really was. Impossibly red hair hung down just above his shoulders, looking like it needed a bath. His eyelids were red-rimmed and irritated looking, surrounding the bright blue cybernetics that had been set in where his eyes used to be.

“Former slave,” Poe explained as he walked up to stand beside Braeda. He shrugged a little at the Jedi. “He says he feels compelled to be here. Like he's supposed to be doing something in this whole conflict. I don't think anyone has the heart to send him away.”

“He was sent away once before,” Braeda murmured.

“Huh?”

“Nothing...”

The subject of their conversation turned to look at them, offering them a shaky smile and a nervous wave of his hand.

Braeda stared at the man who was no longer Brendol Hux II and he waved back at him with a sad smile of his own.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanisson frowned when he heard the sound of feet running towards the room he and Mitaka were currently occupying. “...Do you hea..?”

“HIDE ME!”

Mitaka and Thanisson blinked as Techie came barreling into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. “Uhh..?”

Mitaka looked past the closed door and he winced, gesturing to a nearby closet. “In there,” he said. He waited until Techie was inside before shutting the door, sliding a desk in front of it just before the door opened again.

“Hey, did you guys see Techie come by?” Karé asked.

Mitaka pointedly kept his face turned away, well aware of her infatuation with people with different eyes from a normal Human’s. “No, we haven’t seen him.”

“Darn!” she huffed, pouting as she left.

Mitaka waited a few moments before softly knowing on the closet door, letting Techie know it was safe to come out. “She’s gone,” he said, watching as her presence soon left his sight.

“Why does she like my eyes so much?!” Techie cried out. He sighed when Mitaka could only shrug, pouting as he headed for the door. “Thanks for hiding me,” he said.

“No problem.”

“...So is this a common problem people with weird eyes have?” Thanisson asked.

“Apparently,” Mitaka answered.


End file.
